Solea Sunfury
Overview ((WIP)) Solea Sunfury is a Knight-Lady of the Blood Knights and a soldier of the Dawnfury Concordant. She is hardy, a steadfast leader and follower, and a defender of Quel'Thalas and her people. Early Family History, Birth, and Childhood Solea was born in Old Silvermoon many, many years before Arthas and the Undead Scourge fought their way through. She was born into the noble Sunfury family who were very well known and respected by their peers. Currently, she is the only Sunfury remaining. Childhood Solea grew up with her sister, Lunea and they spent quite a lot of time together. They were always under the watchful yet caring eye of their parents until they were old enough to be trusted otherwise. Solea and Lunea had a habit of getting into mischief, doing things they were not supposed to be doing, including breaking the laws of the city in the late hours of the night. They caused disturbances countless times, and their parents had to be reminded constantly that this was not the way children of nobility were supposed to behave. The two very suddenly grew up by the time they came of age. The Undead Scourge Solea was a full adult and had begun her life as a blacksmith, much to her father's dismay. The forge she worked was not far from her family's estate since she didn't like to be too far away from her family. Solea had many orders for weapons and armor on a daily basis, even helped supply the armies of Quel'Thalas with equipment. She was busy at work when the Scourge attacked. In the mass confusion it was difficult to maneuver even the short distance from the forge to her family estate. By the time she reached the estate she discovered it in flames and her family slaughtered inside, with no trace of Lunea except a single set of warlock's robes. Upon finding the bodies of her parents and discovering her sister missing, Solea had thought her only option was to stay inside the house and wait until it collapsed around her. Before the building could collapse, she was dragged out by the scourge. Though she managed to escape and survive until Quel'Thalas forces pushed the scourge out of the city after Arthas had left, she suffered many grievous wounds and nearly died before it was over. Military Career Solea's military career began as soon as she had discovered her abilities as a paladin. After a year or so of rigerous training, she signed up to fight for the Horde on the battlefield. She was deployed to Warsong almost immediately. There she met Fael'Wynn Dawnheart , a fellow paladin and someone who would prove to be a very important figure in Solea's life. Along with Fael'Wynn was her lover Sartherian Morningray, who was now the third member of a close-knit group of friends. Solea , Fael'Wynn, and Sartherian served in Warsong for the better part of two years, meeting a fourth close friend named Elynvie Flamestrider. Solea and Elynvie fell in love over the course of their battles and remained together until they were both picked up by the Sunwell Covenant, and Fael'Wynn and Sartherian moved on to form a regiment of their own. The Sunwell Covenant Solea and Elynvie were soon recruited by an elite regiment of the Thalassian Army known as the Sunwell Covenant. The Sunwell Covenant was a small regiment of specialists that were rarely called out on a deployment. Their place was in Quel'Thalas based within the walls of Silvermoon City. The Covenant's primary function was guarding Quel'Thalas and the Sunwell. When called out on deployments by the horde they would send only small teams for special assignments suited to their talents. Solea fell into the swing of things rather quickly. She was a dedicated member of the Covenant and was present for every meeting volunteered for every deployment with Elynvie with her every step of the way. She got along well with everyone within the regiment but soon the Covenant's leadership began a slow descent into disarray. Lady Keavy Duskweaver led the Sunwell Covenant as a High-Commander, but she had been volunteering the Covenant for missions of ever increasing difficulty. During meetings Solea and Elynvie would constantly speak out against Keavy's mission assignments. Soon the two of them were even convincing the members assigned not to go on the mission because it was suicide. Elynvie, however, had a weakness for orders. After much drama and strife through the Covenant's meetings, Keavy assigned Elynvie with a solo mission to the Tempest Keep, Prince Kael'Thas' stronghold in the Outlands. Elynvie was given strict instructions not to tell Solea that she was on this mission. However, word got around rather quickly through the Covenant and whispers of Elynvie's mission reached Solea's ears. As soon as she heard she confronted Elynvie about it. Flamestrider confessed to accepting the mission and apologized to Solea saying she had to go and there would be no way to sway her. Before Solea could react, Elynvie rode off on her mission, leaving her lover furious and ready for blood. Solea wasted no time in going straight to Covenant Headquarters and into Keavy's warroom, where she confronted the Warlock about the mission. After minutes of heated argument Solea struck down the guards at the door, door her tabard from her body and used it to cover Keavy's head before slicing it clean off. The Covenant's second in command, Hetathia Sunseeker, stumbled in upon the gory scene and after an exchange of only a few words, Hetathia vowed to accompany Solea on her mission to rescue Elynvie from Tempest Keep. The Merchants of Blood The Dawnfury Concordant Personality Solea during her time in the Merchants of Blood was nothing short of a vicious woman. People were afraid to speak to her for fear she might behead them or attempt to strike them down by some other means. She had no time for fools, and she certainly had no time for nonesense. She continued this way until she reunited with Fael'Wynn Dawnheart in what they thought was a division of the Blood Knights. Another huge impact on a suddenly milder Solea was her Dawnfury Concordant recruiter Vynlarion Highcrest VI whom she also looks up to as a sort of mentor. Solea's mannerisms grew milder and milder, she began to smile more, and for once treated others with dignity and respect. After falling in mutual love with Fael'Wynn, Solea is now genuinely happy for the first time in a very long time. Always there is a smile painted on her face, and she has a fierce devotion to her duty as a soldier within the Dawnfury Concordant. Category:Characters Category:New Horde Category:The Dawnfury Concordant Category:Blood Elf